


feral mode

by hehehoohoohaha



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehehoohoohaha/pseuds/hehehoohoohaha
Summary: he go O_O





	feral mode

h e h e h e h e h he heee eeeh h e.


End file.
